Joyeux anniversaire!
by Toxine Sulleehuto
Summary: Artfic (je viens d'inventer ce mot) inspirée d'un fanart de LapinRose59 sur DeviantArt. Comment est-ce que les Sommet fêtent l'anniversaire de l'un d'eux?


**(Maintenant je mets mes préfaces-postfaces (ce mot existe vraiment sérieux?) en gras, parce qu'il se pourrait que j'insère des petits commentaires et des anecdotes tout au long du texte et aussi parce que c'est plus compréhensible à première vue. A présent lisez)**

**Je suis actuellement en overdose de joie. Pourquoi? (je pose les questions à ta place t'as vu?) Parce que je viens de découvrir qu'il y avait dans mon collège la dessinatrice de deux de mes fanarts SLG préférés! LA VIE EST GENIALE ET TOUTE ROSE ET TOUTE BONBON!**

**Plus sérieusement, je suis très surprise et aussi très ravie! Donc il a fallu que j'écrive un OS en vingt minutes quand je suis sortie du collège. Celui-ci met en scène les personnalités multiples de Mathieu Sommet et Mathieu lui-même (NON PAS POSSIBLE C'EST PAS COMME SI C'ETAIT MARQUE Characters: Salut Les Geeks), qui ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas. Par contre moi je suis partante pour appartenir au Patron. Quelqu'un?**

**Je me suis inspirée d'un des fanarts de la demoiselle (qui est d'ailleurs l'image de cette fanfic), le lien est ici:  art/Fanart-SLG-Salut-les-Geeks-366639185 et allez voir le reste de ses dessins franchement c'est génial! *-***

**Faites-vous chier à tout recopier parce qu'on ne peut pas copier-coller avec FanFiction. Love.**

**On a déjà vu des fanarts inspirés de fanfics mais je crois que l'inverse est plus rare. Appelons ça une artfic! Oui c'est moche, non j'ai pas d'imagination et oui je vous emmerde. Love x2.**

**D'ailleurs cette fille et moi nous sommes battues (pour de faux, hein) dans la cour pour savoir qui était la chérie du Patron. Si jamais elle lit ça, qu'elle sache que JE suis la Patronne et qu'on se re-bagarre quand elle veut! ;-D**

**L'épisode 87 de SLG est reporté à demain ou dimanche. Patientons en écoutant la Caramelldansen! *danse***

**_Vi undrar är ni redo att vara med_**  
**_Armarna upp nu ska ni få se_**  
**_Kom igen_**  
**_Vem som helst kan vara med_**  
**_Vara med_**

**J'aurais pu continuer à chanter (non en vrai je copie-colle depuis le site des paroles, vous croyiez quand même pas que j'allais m'amuser à tout écrire sous dictée! o_O) mais j'ai préféré couper là!**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture! Les chapitres de _Gentleman-Cambrioleur _et d'_Un ange en Enfer_ sont en chantier, je vous les poste très bientôt!**

**On se revoit en bas mes choupinous!**

**La Patronne**

* * *

Quelqu'un ouvrit vivement les volets de la chambre. Même à travers ses paupières, la lumière naturelle grilla les yeux du Geek qui gémit :

« J'veux dormir ! Quelle heure ?

\- L'heure de se lever, mon choupou ! »

Le gamin se figea. La Fille, l'appeler _mon choupou _? Elle venait donc de se faire encore larguer par son petit ami. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait des vues sur le gamer, étant donné qu'elle pouvait draguer tout sauf le Patron si elle tenait à ses fesses, que le Hippie n'était pas fichu de tenir une conversation logique, que le Panda refusait tout contact avec une humaine et que le Prof et ses mots trop compliqués pour le cerveau réduit de la blonde lui étaient incompréhensibles.

Le petit no-life déglutit. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire embrasser comme la dernière fois par cette fausse blonde au visage mal rasé ! Il sauta au bas du lit, s'emmêla les pieds sur le tapis et tomba.

« Mon pauvre ! s'écria la Fille. Tu veux que …

\- Ça ira !

\- Eh, fit la voix du Patron sur le seuil de la chambre, je vois que le gamin est réveillé. Ça tombe bien …

\- Non ! »

Le Geek se releva et se précipita hors de sa chambre, prenant à la hâte quelques vêtements, bousculant au passage le Patron. L'homme en noir resta bouche bée, la Fille aussi. Le petit gamer s'enferma dans la salle de bains.

Il avait la même tête au réveil qu'à l'habitude : les yeux explosés à cause de … il ne savait jamais pourquoi, d'ailleurs, il espérait cependant que le Prof testait ses produits sur lui pendant qu'il dormait. Il l'espérait parce que sinon ça voulait dire que c'était le Patron qui s'amusait à le droguer durant son sommeil.

Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, son teint pâle. Il portait un pyjama Sonic, où le hérisson bleu était reproduit en exactement quatre-vingt-douze exemplaires (c'était marqué sur l'étiquette, allez savoir pourquoi. Et allez savoir où Mathieu dénichait-il des pyjamas pour ses personnalités qui affichaient le nombre de dessins sur l'étiquette), n'avait pas encore mis sa casquette et avait un peu de bave accumulée au coin de la bouche.

Se voir le matin l'énervait toujours. Le Patron, lui, était toujours aussi charismatique et sensuel quand il se réveillait, même s'il avait dormi dans une décharge, comme c'était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois. Et le Geek se couchait tous les soirs dans le même lit douillet avec des draps de coton et se retrouvait avec cette tête de déterré le lendemain.

Il se lava le visage, coiffa ses cheveux qui repoussaient timidement, s'habilla et mit sa casquette, entrebâilla la porte pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne et qu'il pouvait sortir.

Il surprit une conversation entre ses « grands frères ».

« J'y crois pas ! disait Mathieu. Il s'est enfermé ?

\- Ça m'apprendra à vouloir être sympa ! maugréa le Patron. J'avais pas la moindre arrière-pensée, pour une fois, et lui il se casse !

\- On l'attend, fit le Panda. De toute manière, il restera pas enfermé là toute sa vie ! »

Le Geek se sentit idiot. Il avait oublié quelque chose de très, mais alors très très très anodin : aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire.

Il sortit, penaud, et murmura de sa petite voix larmoyante :

« Désolé …

\- T'es là, toi ! dit Mathieu. Allez, pas grave, c'est ton anniversaire, on pardonne tout ! »

Le petit schizophrène serra le Geek dans ses bras. Le petit fut un peu surpris au début mais se reprit et fit un câlin à toutes les autres personnalités -à l'exception du Patron, le sourire malsain de ce dernier faisant craindre au petit de sentir contre sa cuise quelque chose de désagréable.

« On a un truc pour toi ! s'exclama Maître Panda. »

Il avait gardé ses mains dans son dos, même quand le Geek l'avait serré dans ses bras : il avait une peluche Pikachu en main. Le Geek la regarda quelques instants, les yeux écarquillés et brillants, puis il hurla : « Kawaïï ! » avant de s'élancer pour embrasser la peluche, les yeux fermés et le sourire aux lèvres.

Le Hippie n'avait pas prononcé une seule parole, le regard fixe et vide, le joint au coin de la bouche.

« Je vois des … des papillons ! Des violoncelles ! Des … »

Il continua à murmurer ce qu'il voyait. Le Patron observait, intéressé, la cigarette en main, les câlineries du Geek à son nouvel ami.

« Tiens tiens tiens … »

Il se tourna vers Mathieu, qui était tout attendri.

« Dis p'tit Matt, tu …

\- … des phoques ! Des hélicoptères ! Des dodos ! Des pivoines ! Des … des télés ? Jacques Cheminade ? Des capitalistes ? Oh le bad trip, c'est pas cool, gros !

\- Appelle-moi s'il commence à faire des trucs louches, continua le Patron à l'adresse de Mathieu avec un regard désolé vers le Hippie, j'vais chercher la caméra. On va s'marrer.

\- Je veux redescendre ! Je veux sortir de ce monde ! Ah ! »

Le Hippie tomba au sol et commença à se convulser. Le Patron haussa les épaules et s'en alla. Mathieu courut à la cuisine remplir un saladier (il fallait une quantité phénoménale pour réveiller le drogué) d'eau glacée et en vida le contenu sur la tête du Hippie. Il enleva le joint trempé d'entre les dents du camé, qui avait l'air de revenir d'une autre planète. Le Geek le regardait, étonné et effrayé.

Le Patron revint, la caméra Sony à bout de bras. Il s'arrêta net :

« Bordel ! Recommence à embrasser ton Pikachu ! Faites des trucs crades ! J'veux voir !

\- Ecoute, soupira le Panda, le Hippie a failli crever, tu tourneras ton porno la prochaine fois !

\- Sérieux ? Merde ! Camé de … t'étais obligé de faire ta crise maintenant ? »

Le pervers éteignit la caméra et la posa sur une commode, boudeur.

« Bon, on va souffler les bougies et manger le gâteau ? s'impatienta le Prof.

\- Avoue que tu le fais exprès ? maugréa la Fille. Je suis au régime, je mange pas de pâtisserie !

\- Ça tombe bien, ricana le Patron, c'est moi qui ai fait le gâteau. Je me suis inspiré de celui de la troisième vidéo que le gamin a traitée dans l'épisode 48.

\- De quoi ? cria Mathieu.

\- Fallait pas me laisser aux fourneaux. »

L'homme en noir sourit.

« Y a une pompe dedans. Elle lance de la crème anglaise sur des choux au chocolat.

\- Mon dessert préféré ? fit le Geek avec un peu d'espoir.

\- Tout à fait. Mais on ne peut enlever la pompe qu'après s'être pris la crème en pleine gueule. »

Mathieu marmonna un juron. Le Patron ricana.

Le Geek ne disait rien, serrant sa peluche contre lui.

Après tout, qui se serait attendu à un anniversaire normal dans la maison des Sommet ?

* * *

**Me revoilààààà! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? Non ne dites rien, vous parlez tous seuls. Y a les reviews pour ça! *mode zombie ON* Revieeeeeeeeew! *mode zombie OFF***

**En tous cas j'espère que les trois minutes de votre vie que vous avez perdues seront rattrapées la prochaine fois que vous ferez le tour du monde à dos d'autruche -je suis drôle hein?**

**En prévision de la menace de mort de Déponia (qui est toujours là pour reviewer mes écrits, merci beaucoup ma belle! :*): j'égorge ton chat, je te fais boire son sang jusqu'à ce que ton estomac soit à deux doigts d'exploser puis je récupère sa bile et je te la fais avaler pour perforer tous tes organes internes. Suite à cela je prélève sur ton corps en train de mourir des morceaux de viande, je les fais cuire afin d'en faire de la viande hachée, et je prépare avec des lasagnes que le Patron et moi mangeons sur la terrasse de notre hôtel privé de Bangkok. J'attends la menace que tu m'enverras en réponse, ce sera EPIC j'en suis sûre!**

**Tant de violence sur ce fandom. Témoignez-moi votre peur par ... devinez ... REVIEW!**

**Au fait, je suis à présent suivie/favoritée par l'illustre Powo l'escargot zombie bourrée, alias Zombie-snail, qui est probablement l'auteure de Matoine que j'admire le plus. Elle ne peut pas savoir comme j'ai été fière de voir ça et, si elle lit ces lignes, qu'elle sache que j'essaierai de me montrer digne de cet honneur!**

**Moi? M'emballer? Non...**

**Sur ce, je vais voir s'il reste une part du gâteau d'anniversaire du Geek, le Patron est un excellent pâtissier,**

**Un panda**

**PS: Hep, toi, là, qui pars sans laisser de review, j'te vois. Reviens et commente. C'est un ordre.**

**PPS: Je détiens le reccord du running gag. Ah non, en fait, c'est marqué "_Harcèlement de lecteurs_" sur le trophée.**


End file.
